And They Lived
by BombChele
Summary: The story of Alice returning to Underland, making friends, and falling in love. How one changes as the years pass, as hopes and dreams are both dashed and realized; all the while the past becomes a memory and the future is yet foretold.
1. Chapter 1: Drawing to a Close

**And They Lived…**

A novel-length story of Alice returning to Underland, making friends, and falling in love. How one changes as the years pass, as hopes and dreams are both dashed and realized; all the while the past becomes a memory and the future is yet foretold.

**Rating:** Will start as K+, but will change as the story progresses

**Genre:** A little bit of everything, so pick your favorite! Reader's choice!

**Brief Summary:** The true story of friends, family, love, and loss between the inhabitants of Underland.

**A/N:** I am trying to keep ahead of myself (and keep the story on track) so this story is already partially written. Hopefully that means there won't be any extended hiatuses while posting, which will keep you all happy! =) And yes, fangirls, there _may _be some Halice hints somewhere in this story, but not yet! Takes place in Burtonverse, but the movie didn't show everything, so I make some things up as I go along. =P Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames? Flames will be doused with deliciously freezing cold ice water *evil laugh*

The title (and inspiration for this story) is a take on the final lines of the movie _Ever After._ Please recall them if you ever get frustrated with me, lol: "And, while Cinderella and her prince did live happily ever after, the point, gentlemen, is that they lived."

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Alice in Wonderland, yadda, yadda, yadda, nor the characters, blah, blah, blah, only the plot is mine, etc, etc, don't sue. Onward!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Drawing to a Close<strong>

"It'd be nice if you'd help a bit." McTwisp frowned as he hauled the last of the Champion's Armour into a large bag.

Chessur hovered lazily above and grinned in response. To his pleasure, it proved to further irritate the White Rabbit.

"I've spent the past three quarters of an hour dragging this armour across the floor without the least bit of assistance from you. I haven't the slightest idea why the White Queen would send you, out of all of Underland, to assist in the Room of Doors clean up!" McTwisp threw up his paws in frustration.

"Why, who else could make the key, pishsalver, and upelkuchen appear at will?" Chess proved his point by disappearing and reappearing with each item in succession. "You of all creatures know this."

"Your services are only required when an Abovelander enters this room. However, anyone can reset it," McTwisp picked up the items Chess brought into the space and dramatically placed them in their correct places, "and could have done a much better job as well!"

"But my dear Nivens, that would go against the wishes of the White Queen," Chessur drawled with his head on his paws, grinning even wider than usual.

McTwisp sighed at the annoyingly useless cat and tied up the bag with the armour inside. It was no use arguing with him. Instead, he checked his pocket watch and hurriedly returned it to the pocket of his waistcoat.

"Come, Chess, or we shall be late for the Frabjous Day banquet."

To McTwisp's dismay, the cat disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the threshold of the one open full-height door.

"Coming?" Chess beckoned, sitting on the cool marble floor of Marmoreal.

McTwisp huffed, picked up the handle on the bag of armour, and dragged it through the door. Once through, the door shut itself, sealing the room from any Underland visitors. The room patiently waited in dark silence for its next visitor from Above to arrive.

* * *

><p>The footman closed the door, sealing Alice and her mother in the stuffy carriage. Alice let out an unladylike sigh and began removing her gloves.<p>

"Alice!" Helen cried, shocked at her daughter's impropriety.

"Mother, there are no others in here besides you and me," Alice stated firmly. "No one will know that I've removed my gloves." Alice ignored her mother's deep frown, folded her gloves on her lap, and wiped her sweaty palms on her handkerchief.

Helen decided not to press the issue any further. Alice had come back from China voluntarily wearing corsets and stockings, and Helen was unwilling to reverse her daughter's progress by debating glove etiquette.

"How was your meeting with Lord Ascot?"

"It went as expected," Alice stated, looking out the window.

"Any news?" Helen pressed.

"Nothing of interest."

"Alice," Helen said sharply.

Alice faced her mother with an equally irritated expression. She knew her mother would not stop asking questions until given a satisfactory answer. And admittedly, Alice was being disagreeable for no other reason than she felt like being so.

"I'm sorry," Alice relented. "I'm tired from all of the business talk."

Helen softened, "Oh, Alice dear, of course you must be! A woman isn't built for gentlemen's discussion." Alice's face hardened, but Helen didn't seem to notice. "Rest now, we shall be home shortly and tea will be waiting."

Alice wanted to yell at her mother for her narrow-minded views, but Helen clearly gave a look that signified End of Discussion. After everything Alice had done for her father's company, she was still viewed as a weak woman who should stay in her place.

She had been shown time and time again during her apprenticeship that, according to men, she did not belong. Alice had grown tired of their patronizing comments even after she'd done three times the work for a fraction of their pay, all while doubling the trade route. It was still never enough for those men. They still wanted her out.

Well Alice was getting out. She signed the papers with Lord Ascot this afternoon, releasing her from her apprenticeship. But in no uncertain terms she told him that the constant disrespect from his staff was not the reason she was leaving. No, she instead had her own business to attend to, and that did not involve working for Lord Ascot. Her business was much more important than that.

Alice had to return to Underland.


	2. Chapter 2: Final Q and A

**Chapter Two: Final Q and A**

Alice spent the next few days in the study with the excuse that she had work to complete. Her mother assumed that it was for Lord Ascot, and Alice had no intentions of correcting her.

Alice was instead putting her affairs together and mapping out a plan to leave England for good. However, she was running into a few issues.

Firstly, how exactly was she to return to Underland? Even though Alice looked every afternoon, she never saw a rabbit in a waistcoat to guide her. She hadn't even seen Absolem since the day she set sail for China. Alice vaguely remembered going to Underland through some sort of room or painting, but her memory still failed her. Therefore, her only viable option was the rabbit hole on the Ascot grounds.

But how could she get there? After resigning from the Company and turning down Hamish, she had no social or work-related business on their property. Even if by some miracle she made it to that rabbit hole undetected, how could she just leave her family without them knowing her whereabouts? To disappear without a trace for no apparent reason would be heartbreaking for Helen and Margaret. They would probably think her kidnapped and murdered.

Alice knew that she had to comfort her mother, sister, and nephews through letters, but she was having trouble sounding compassionate. Aside from: _Dear Mother, I have run away to what you think is my dream world. On the contrary, it is very real and I will remain there for the rest of my days. Do not try to find me. Send Margaret and the boys my apologies. Alice_, she had not written much else.

"Great, Alice," she said aloud to herself, "you sound like an ungrateful daughter, aunt, and sister." Alice crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the fire to join the many other drafts.

Alice was ready to give up when a knock came upon the study door. "Miss Alice?"

"Please, Lottie, come in."

"A letter for you, Miss Alice." The maid stepped into the room with a letter neatly placed in the center of her salver. "I have been requested to await your response."

Alice smiled at Lottie and opened the letter. Her eyes lit up as she read.

"Yes, yes!" Alice exclaimed in delight. Remembering where she was, Alice cleared her throat and quickly calmed herself. "Please reply that I agree on the terms that no one is to know the reason of the gathering until dinner that evening."

"Yes, Miss Alice," Lottie replied, and swiftly left the room.

The moment the door shut, Alice beamed and excitedly pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. She had new inspiration for her letters and finished them all before luncheon.

* * *

><p>"I wish you would just tell me what this dinner is all about," Helen said in the carriage after smoothing Alice's gown for the third time. "It is fairly apparent that you know more than you let on."<p>

Alice inwardly frowned. Her mother could always read her rather well, almost just as well as her father had.

"I assure you, Mother, you know just as much as I," Alice lied. "We shall both find out the reason once we reach our destination."

Alice could be quite convincing, and if Helen hadn't birthed Alice herself, she might have believed her. Still, Helen was too much of a lady to outright refute Alice.

"I'm afraid I may never find out as we assuredly will arrive at dessert," Helen lamented. "Whatever were you doing upstairs for so long?"

"I wanted to make sure I looked presentable for tonight, Mother," Alice replied simply. She smiled, as her mother seemed satisfied, albeit annoyed, with her response.

After being helped out of the carriage and escorted into the home, the Kingsleighs found three figures waiting for them just outside the drawing room.

"You do realize it's half past six."

"I'm sorry," Alice quickly replied, "it is my fault entirely. Good evening to you, Lord and Lady Ascot, Hamish."

Lady Ascot huffed and headed through the door, ready to get the food served before it all turned cold. Alice tried hard to suppress a giggle as she met the mischievous glance of Lord Ascot.

"Shall we, ladies?" Lord Ascot asked.

Helen and Alice nodded, and headed into the room with the Ascot men a few steps behind.

"Alice," Helen whispered to her daughter, "do you perhaps know the reason Hamish suddenly returned from Glasgow tonight?"

Alice did her best to be nonchalant. "Maybe that is the surprise the Ascots spoke of in the invitation? Come, Mother, everyone is lining up for dinner."

Helen was quite surprised to see that Hamish was Alice's dinner escort. After the scandal of the failed engagement three years ago, and the "coincidental" need for Hamish to oversee the Company's Glasgow office immediately after, she never thought she would see the two paired together, especially in the Ascots' own home! She was certain that her daughter would once again be on the forefront of the town's gossip after this display.

Alice, on the other hand, was not surprised at all. Unbeknownst to their parents, Alice and Hamish had been exchanging letters ever since she set sail to China. Hamish had gotten over his initial anger and embarrassment from the party and desired to continue their courtship. Alice was still firm that he was not the right man for her, but she wished for them to remain friends. After apologizing for her cold decline of his proposal, the two continued to write each other under the guise of business.

Lord Ascot stood and cleared his throat right after the first course was served. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I know that it is not customary to make a toast here, but I cannot let this dinner continue without my guests knowing why we are dining."

"Here, here!" a gentleman called out to the amusement of all the guests.

"Tonight is a night for celebration!" Lord Ascot began. "Firstly, we celebrate Miss Alice Kingsleigh and her mighty contributions to the company. Without her vision, we may have never expanded to China."

Polite applause filled the room as he continued to speak. "Miss Kingsleigh has decided that she has accomplished what she wished at the Company, and it is time for her to branch out and pursue her own goals. I am proud to have had her as my apprentice, and tonight we thank her for her hard work and wish her well!"

Alice smiled up at Lord Ascot who had tears in his eyes. If she could, she would have given him a great hug right then.

"To Miss Kingsleigh," Hamish announced with his glass raised. Alice couldn't help but blush, not from the toast and the kind words Lord Ascot spoke, but from the look Hamish gave her.

"Also," Lord Ascot continued after the toast, "we are celebrating the success of my son, Hamish Ascot, and his work at the Glasgow branch of the Company. With his amazing progress, he is being appointed to head of trade at the London office, effective immediately."

Alice was a bit put out by the loud cheers and congratulations Hamish received versus the polite ones for her, but she tried her best not to show it. Hamish practically preened in the limelight, but surprisingly he remained seated and silent.

"Now my friends, colleagues, please enjoy the feast!" Lord Ascot concluded as he sat down.

The remainder of the dinner went quite excellent. Luckily for Alice, her mother was seated far enough away to avoid interrogation. Those seated close to Alice and Hamish briefly touched on the Company, but politely drifted to other topics of light chit chat.

In the sitting room, however, Alice was stuck talking to her now-married peers and the wives of several of the Company's business men. It took all her Muchness to smile politely and bear their condescending remarks.

"Oh, Alice, we are just delighted that you've finally come to your senses."

"Certainly a suitor will love a well-traveled woman—as long as she remains in the home after marriage, of course."

"It's a wonder you've kept up with fashion after doing men's work."

"Your unseemly tan has all but disappeared! You look beautiful once again."

Alice was on the verge of snapping when thankfully the tea service was brought in and all the ladies were momentarily distracted. She breathed a sigh of relief and took the opportunity to go outside for some air.

"I thought I might find you here."

"You know me too well, Hamish." Alice turned around to face her approaching friend. "How do the men feel about you returning to London?"

"They are just as excited as I imagine your mother is for you becoming a proper lady."

Alice snorted at the thought. Indeed, Helen was quite ecstatic (after she got over the initial shock and anger at her daughter for keeping the news from her) and had already begun listing off available men. But Alice had no intentions of seeing any one of them.

"What is this mysterious venture you're taking now that you're no longer working for my father?" Hamish asked, instantly recognizing the mischievous look in Alice's eyes.

"I plan on running off to the countryside of a far off land," Alice stated excitedly.

"Alone?"

"Yes. No. That is… I shall not be alone for long—"

"Alice," Hamish cut in sharply, "you know how I feel about you going off to strange places alone. Especially after—"

"It is not a strange place; I have been there before!" Alice defended.

"Oh?" Hamish doubted, even though his curiosity was piqued.

"Yes, and I shall have an escort there," Alice defiantly stated. _At least, I hope I shall, _she thought.

"And what, pray tell, will you do once you arrive?" Hamish frowned as Alice thought his words over. Must he always be her voice of reason? Alice sometimes let her fantasies affect her judgment.

"I hope to quickly reunite with some dear friends," she firmly replied, "and follow their guidance for the duration of my stay."

"You've lost your senses," he concluded.

Alice laughed, "Indeed, I must have."

"I suppose there's no stopping you."

Alice shook her head.

"I have something for you then." Hamish reached into his jacket and fumbled with the pocket's contents.

"Hamish…" Alice started.

He held his other hand up to halt her words. Hamish pulled out a small box and presented it to her. Cautiously, Alice took the box from his hand and sat on a nearby bench.

Alice gasped at the silver bracelet she found inside. She took it out of the box and held it up to catch the moonlight.

"Turn it over," Hamish prompted.

She did as she was instructed and read the engraved description: _Alice—the believer in the impossible._

"I know it isn't proper for me to give you this…"

"Who is to say what is proper?"

"…but I feel like I know you even better than I did three years ago," Hamish continued while taking the bracelet and clasping it onto her wrist, "and I wanted to show you how much I appreciate our friendship."

"Thank you, Hamish," Alice replied genuinely, putting her hand on top of his. "I will always look here if I ever try to come to my senses!"

The both shared a laugh, but Alice suddenly stopped and looked off into the distance. Hamish followed her gaze, but saw nothing.

"What is it?" Hamish questioned.

"I believe my escort is here," Alice smiled back. "I'm afraid I must go. Please tell my mother that I have left the party early."

Hamish looked at her in confusion as she rose from the bench.

"Wait!" Hamish said, holding her wrist. "You are not coming back, are you?"

Alice's eyes fell to the ground, "No, I can't say for sure that I am."

"And of your mother? Sister?"

"I have paid the messenger boy a shilling to deliver letters to my family first thing in the morning."

There was a momentary silence between them.

"Will you write?" Hamish asked quietly, releasing her wrist and lowering his gaze.

Alice pondered this briefly. "When I have the right opportunity, I shall do my best to try."

Hamish nodded.

Alice saw another flicker of white and blue flash through the bushes. "I'm sorry, Hamish, but I really must go." She turned, picked up her skirts, and began to follow the small, darting figure.

"I love you, Alice Kingsleigh!" Hamish blurted out to Alice's retreating form. It had taken a couple of years and many kilometers apart for him to realize this, but he had. He finally understood why Alice had said no to him that afternoon and why he should have waited for a moment like this to ask instead.

Alice turned to face him, and Hamish held his breath as she walked back and stood right before him.

"Thank you, Hamish," she started, "for being my dearest friend Above. Fairfarren."

And before Hamish could question her words, Alice, not for the first time, kissed him. But this was not the kiss of a courting couple when they thought their chaperone wasn't looking. This was most certainly a Good-Bye Kiss. It made Hamish want to either cry out for his loss or hold onto Alice and never let her go. But before he could make a decision, she was gone, and all that was left was the memory of her presence.

Hamish reached back into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring he had carried there for three years. "I will always keep you close, Alice."

Turning back toward the house, Hamish re-pocketed the ring and went to see off his dinner guests.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Notes:<strong> Salver – silver tray used by servants to give items to their masters  
>Victorian dinner parties (simplified) – All would meet in the drawling room and then enter the dining room together at the appointed dinner time, the ladies escorted by the men (but usually not their husbands). After dinner, the ladies would go into the sitting room and men to the study. When tea was served, all the guests came back together before heading home.<p>

**A/N:** Yes, I redeemed Hamish. I figured he was acting like all English gentlemen of the time, and that he and Alice must have been courting for some amount of time for the families to agree to their engagement. I think Alice was more put out by being "forced" into marriage, just like she was initially against slaying the Jabberwocky because she felt forced to do it.


End file.
